Spray dispensing nozzles, and particularly such nozzles intended for application to squeeze bottles containing a liquid product, conventionally comprise an assembly of at least two interfitting parts each made as an injection molding separate from the other. For production, this requires the use of different die tools, each having cavities formed for one of the parts.
Even if a die tool can be designed having cavities for simultaneously producing both parts, the separate parts must be handled as separate parts which must be registered with each other to be fitted together to produce the nozzle assembly.
Such nozzles must be produced in quantities of millions at the lowest possible cost. Production of the nozzles as separate injection molded parts has represented a manufacturing expense which it is desirable to reduce.
The present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,979, Oct. 31, 1978, discloses a squeeze bottle containing a liquid product such as antiperspirant and the like and having a dispensing nozzle formed by at least two separately injection molded parts and internally forming a swirl chamber having two tangential injection orifices and a central discharge orifice for this chamber. One of the injection orifices is connected to the liquid product and the other is connected to the air above the liquid product in the squeeze bottle. When the squeeze bottle is squeezed, the resulting internal pressurization separately injects the air and liquid product into the swirl chamber with the unusual result that a spray via the discharge orifice is as good an aerosol as normally produced by aerosol and pump dispensing packages. Squeeze bottle packages are inherently less expensive to produce than are aerosol and pump packages, but even so, it is desirable to reduce production costs of the squeeze bottle packages.
Such reduction is the principle object of the inventor in the present instance.